Rain
by dilemma 224
Summary: One-shot Lily and James. It's early in the morning and a thunderstorm has awoken Lily. When James takes her out into it, what will happen. Lots of good (at least I hope) fluff.


Disclaimer: James and Lily are JK Rowling's. I'm basically just a big fat plagiarizer. -sighs- If only it wasn't true. -goes off to cry pathetically in a corner-  
  
uvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuv  
  
It had begun at dawn that morning. The sky had simply opened up, releasing a torrent of rain. And then, to make things worse (because it simply wouldn't have done to only botch up all of Lily's plans), the thunder and lightening came. And when it came, it came. At exactly 4:30 am, to be precise. And of course, Lily had been the only one to wake up in fright when the first earth shuddering boom came, so not only was she awake and scared, but she was (even worse) alone.  
  
At 5:00 she had cautiously padded down, blanket and teddy bear in hand, to the common room, where she quickly hurried to one of the comfy sofas. It was now half an hour later, and Lily was staring glumly out into the pouring rain, safely tucked underneath her gold blanket. If this kept up (and knowing her luck, it would), Professor Dumbledore would have no choice but the cancel the Hogsmeade trip. Which would mean yet another dull Saturday in library studying.  
  
Just what I need, Lily thought sarcastically, more time studying something I learned two months ago. She sighed heavily and threw her head back against a squashy maroon pillow, her fiery red hair fanning out beneath her. She had been looking forward to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year for ages, and now it was almost sure to be canceled. She closed her eyes, hoping to possibly fall asleep before the next...  
  
BOOM!  
  
...thunder crash. Lily groaned in frustration. On the bright side, she thought, maybe that woke someone else up. She sat up in the couch, hugging her blanket around her. It really was lonely and miserable, being up so early during a thunderstorm. She closed her eyes and strained her ears, desperately hoping to ear the soft padding of feet...  
  
...and there it was. Lily opened her eyes and sat up a bit more in the couch, looking hopefully to the stairs that led to the dormitories. And there indeed was someone, a boy, stepping quietly down, wrapping a deep blue cloak around him. Lily recognized the boy immediately; he had, after all, plagued her endlessly for six and some years.  
  
"James?" she asked. The two had abandoned referring to each other by their last names once they had both become Head Boy and Girl.  
  
The boy looked up abruptly, squinted for a moment, and then dug out a pair of round, black-rimmed glasses from his pocket. Putting them on, his face immediately lit up with recognition.  
  
"Lily!" he breathed, ruffling his already dreadfully messy hair as he walked over to where she sat. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"The thunder woke me up," she replied, "Are you going outside?" she added rudely, nodding at his cloak.  
  
James blushed and fingered the cloak. "Well, er, you see...I suppose...might just go out for a bit...lovely downpour..." he stuttered, looking down at the carpet.  
  
"Lovely downpour?" Lily repeated incredulously. "You actually like this?" she asked, nodding towards the weather outside the window.  
  
He nodded seriously, still blushing. At least he was looking at her now. "How could you not? The rain's absolutely brill, Lily." he said. Lily stared blankly at him. "Haven't you ever just stood out in the rain before?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I'm scared of the thunder," she explained.  
  
James gaped. "I'm taking you out there with me then." he declared and, before Lily could protest, had pulled her up out of the safety of the couch. Over her complaints and protests as he pulled her towards the portrait hole, he said, "You haven't lived until you've stood in the rain."  
  
"So what, you experience life for a few moments," Lily replied cynically, "And then the next day you catch you death of cold?" James just glared jovially back at her and pulled her along through the portrait hole and down the flights of stairs. Soon enough they came to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Here," James said, stopping just before they were about to walk out into the downpour. "Take this--I don't want it," he said, slipping off his cloak and handing it to her. Lily took it gratefully and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling the hood up over her head. James just smiled down at her and, taking her hand once again, pulled her into the rain.  
  
They walked for a bit, until they were almost by the lake, before they stopped. James was thoroughly soaked, while the rain was just beginning to seep through the cloak that Lily wore. She shivered slightly, but it was enough to catch James' attention.  
  
"If you're really miserable we can go back in." he said. Lily shook her head; it was obvious that he was really enjoying this and she didn't want to be the one to spoil his good time. He smiled and lifted his head to the clouds, blinking as the rain fell into his eyes.  
  
Lily looked at him. His hair, which had been too messy just seconds ago, was now sticking firmly to his head. His eyes, which she knew to be hazel (God knew he had forced her to look into them far too many times), were now closed tightly, and the biggest grin she had ever seen adorn his face now spread from cheek to cheek. His hands were safely in his brown pajama pockets; he looked insufferably casual for being in such glum weather. To Lily, it was annoying beyond belief.  
  
And yet, as she watched him there, happier then she had ever seen him before, a small wave of completeness came over her. She smiled softly, letting a quiet, satisfied sigh escape her mouth. He turned back to face her, his hazel eyes meeting her emerald green ones.  
  
"What?" he asked, still grinning.  
  
She laughed softly. "You just looked so peaceful," she said, "It made me wish I could be like that." He smiled broadly and he took a step closer to her.  
  
"You can," he said, slowly reaching up and pushing the blue hood from Lily's head. She gasped as the cold rain hit her. It feels nice, actually, she admitted in surprise. Suddenly, she realized that James' hand hadn't left her after he had pushed the hood away; in fact, it was now traveling down to touch her cheek. Startlingly, that too felt nice. She closed her eyes as his thumb caressed her cheek.  
  
After a few seconds his hand left her face. Lily opened her eyes to see that James' face was only inches from her own. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and then looked back defiantly. He grinned and slowly swept away a stray piece of her rain-soaked hair.  
  
And then he kissed her. A slow, cautious kiss, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be doing it. But slowly, something was giving him confidence, making him kiss her harder. And Lily knew why.  
  
Because she was kissing him back.  
  
The rain beat down on them, harder than ever, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed now, her full attention focused on the kiss.  
  
They continued kissing in that manner for a good five minutes, neither of them noticing the hard rain. When they parted, occasionally nipping at each others lips, James wore the biggest grin that Lily had ever seen on his face, save for the one a few minutes ago.  
  
"Cor, Lily!"  
  
Lily smiled; James had returned right back to his boyish self. She looked up into the rain happily, the drops bouncing off her face. All of a sudden, she realized just how cold she was, and she shivered.  
  
"God, James, let's go inside. It's bloody miserable out here."  
  
uvuvuvuvvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvu  
  
kk, that's it. Hope you liked it. As usual, review down there. If you liked this, I also have Passions and Potions and another one shot: Beautiful. Please read them... I love it when people do that! lol. 


End file.
